Part of Me: The Mortal Instruments
by kiss on the lips
Summary: This described Sebastian's and Jace's bond during the book "City of Lost Souls" and shows how Jace really feels about being bound to him. The song "part of me" by Katy Perry is intertwined because it fits the characters emtionaly and I thought it would be an amazing combination. Jace and Sebastion don't get enough stories posted, so i'm posting this. Please review.


Hey people, I have something I'm just bursting to write about. I'm in LOVE, not with a boy (yet) but with a book series and a song. The song is "Part of Me" by Katy Perry. I loved this song the moment I heard it, that and I just can't get it out of my head. The book series is the Mortal Instruments by Cassandra Clare. First let me say that this series blows my mind. If you haven't read it, I suggest you grab your wallet, you car keys, and drive to the closest book store ASAP. The latest book in the series, "City of Lost Souls" is also on instant reply in my mind. That's when this idea hit me… what if I combined the two?

The song reminds me of Jace's and Sebastian/Jonathan's relationship. Sebastian is controlling Jace with a demonic binding rune, and Jace doesn't have any say in things. He experiences everything he does physically, but he's not really himself, his persona is subjected to Sebastian's will. He is forced to play the role of Sebastian's "little brother" in Sebastian's twisted idea of family. I think in his own sick way, Sebastian really does care about Jace.

However, there is a brief time when Lilth's rune is compromised due to being cut an angelic blade. During this brief time, Jace is freed from Sebastian's control but only temporarily. This is where the song comes to my mind, when Jace is able to express his true feelings about Sebastian. We all know how abusive Sebastian so this seems a good fit to me. Also, because Jace is believed to be "evil" and "beyond saving" in the Clave's view, it shows how Clare is the one who will always love and believe in him.

Enough of my rambling… if you don't see the connection, that's okay. Well, I'm going to write a short oneshot for this, to give you an idea of how I see it in my mind. I usually don't like song's mixed in with stories…but the two were such an amazing combination that I decided to try. This is my first try at this to please, enjoy this and review.

This is dedicated to my crazy sister, Emily, who inspires me. (Love ya sis)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments or the characters no matter how much I wish I did. If I did it would up a love triangle between Clary/Jace/Sebastian that no one would read (^ ^),

* * *

Days like this I want to drive away… pack my bags and watch your shadow fade…

You chewed me up and spit me out, like I was poison in your mouth…

You took my light, you drained me down but that was then and this is now…

* * *

Jace lay wide awake in his room, his mind kept replaying the scene from the previous night. Lilth's rune being burned into his chest, Sebastian's revival, the fact that he was not actually in "his" room, but one Sebastian had given him, and that his will was now bound to the half-demon-half-nephilim boy. A pulse of searing pain from the red rune jerked Jace's mind away from his thoughts. His entire body was aching from the struggle on the rooftop, his muscles where tight and unresponsive, his head seemed to throb with a heartbeat of its own. Dried blood was caked along his arms, and matted his curly blonde hair. He didn't need a mirror to tell he looked like shit. Jace felt like shit.

His union with Sebastian hadn't been a pleasant one. The feeling of losing all your most intimate thoughts and beliefs tore at Jace's heart like a dagger had been repeatedly stabbed into his heart and twisted by the person he hated the most. All of the love and passion he'd felt for Clary where now tools at Sebastian's disposal. Even at this moment, Jace could fell Sebastian's presence, dark and suffocating. Jace also knew that Sebastian was enjoying every minute of his discomfort, his disgust, and his pain immensely. The thought of bringing Sebastian any joy at all made him want to throw up. His stomach churned threateningly as his closed his pale golden eyes and let his head rest against the pillow. There was nothing he could do, nothing at all. He'd never felt so helpless or alone. A single tear ran down his tan cheek. Whipping it away quickly Jace scolded himself sternly. He was Jace Wayland, and Jace Wayland never cried. Almost never.

Time passed quickly over the next few weeks. Part of Jace found that living with Sebastian was easy. He didn't have to think overly hard about what he needed, Sebastian took care of everything. Took care of them. It was comforting to know that every morning Sebastian had already planned the day's activities carefully down to every last little detail. It didn't leave any room for Jace to question whether it was right or wrong. It just was. He didn't need to think at all really… just do as he was told and everything was fine. Jace was fine.

The other part of Jace was fighting with every once of power he had against both Sebastian and himself, the other Jace. He knew it was all a lie, that nothing good could ever come of just sitting back and letting Sebastian have his way. People would end up getting hurt, dying even, to fulfill the darker boy's plans. Plans that he'd yet to clue Jace in on. His mind screamed "If he really trusted you, wouldn't he have already told you his plans? He say's "our plans" but he's leaving you in the dark… because he doesn't trust you" and this part of Jace knew he was right. No matter how hard he struggled or fought, he was never able to push the other "Jace" or Sebastian out of his head. He was a prisoner in his own body, but he wasn't going to give up. He was Jace Wayland and Jace Wayland never gave up.

* * *

Now look at me, this is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me…

No, this is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me…

Throw your sticks and stones

Throw your bombs and your blows

But your not gonna break my soul

This is the part of me that your never gonna ever take away from me...

* * *

The weeks turned to months, all continuing in the same fashion. Sebastian would lead and Jace would follow. Today was different though. Today Sebastian said that Clary would be joining them. It was funny how one girls name could cause butterflies to start fluttering in his stomach. Jace loved Clary with all his heart, and to hear Sebastian telling him that Clary would be coming with him felt like half of his heart was coming back to him. It felt so right… she was everything that was familiar and comforting to him. Clary was the only person that believed Jace wasn't evil. After being missing for so long, the Clave had assumed he's either joined Sebastian of his own will or was dead.

In a way he had joined Sebastian, but Clary was the only one besides Jace that knew it wasn't his choice.

Sebastian loved when Jace referred to him as his "older brother" but of course this wasn't the real Jace. The fake Jace laughed, joked, and probably even really believed that what Sebastian was doing was right. They acted like how Jace imagined real brothers would. It was like a slap in the face. Everything he's wanted when he was a little boy, he had now. He had a family, but it was twisted by Sebastian's possessive nature. He didn't have real feelings for Jace; he needed a strong fighter, someone who had connections. Someone who was useful and could easily be thrown away when there was no longer a need. The real Jace knew this, but the fake Jace seemed to embrace him regardless of his true intentions.

* * *

I just want to throw my phone away…

Find out who is really there for me…

You ripped me off, your love was cheap, was always tearing at the seams…

I fell deep, you let me drown…

But that was then and this is now…

* * *

Jace could feel parts of his old self returning when Clary was with him. He hated this other, submissive, Jace just as much as he hated Sebastian. He felt sick watching himself kiss Clary, whispering soft words into her ear. Watching her laugh, with him, acting like everything was alright with this other Jace. It was all a lie. He was Jace Wayland, and Jace Wayland never lied. Almost never.

When the red rune was sliced with an angelic blade, Jace was freed from Sebastian's control. It was short lived, but it was enough. He had been able to tell Clary the truth, the truth about the fake Jace, the truth about Sebastian. Jace knew the Clave would kill him, and he willingly accepted that. Clary didn't accept it. She had betrayed him to Sebastian to save his life… It hurt, it felt like his heart had been ripped out by the woman he loved. He freedom had been bitter-sweet…

* * *

Now look at me…

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me…

No, this is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me…

Throw your sticks and stones…

Throw your bombs and blows…

But your not gonna break my soul…

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me…

* * *

Somehow Clary had a sword that could separate Jace from Sebastian and his dark nephilim. Since they had been bound to one another, whatever physical pain Jace felt, Sebastian felt as well. This sword could sever those ties and bring justice to all the evil Sebastian had caused. When Jace felt Clary pierce his heart with the blade, he knew that it would bring redemption to the world for Sebastian's actions…for the second time Jace Wayland willing and readily accepted his own death.

Jace hadn't expected to wake up, but he did. He hurt, but he was free. Free from Sebastian and the other Jace. His heart swelled with joy in his newfound freedom. This time when he would kiss Clary, he would know it was his choice and his alone. Jace also hadn't expected there to be any side effects from being stabbed with the sword of an angel, but there where. He was now filled with heavenly fire, it coursed throughout his veins like blood. He was glowing with the power of heaven… yet somehow it seemed to fit it due to the fact he had more angel blood than most shadow hunters. Now that he was free of Sebastian, he was free to get revenge for all the damage he'd caused.

* * *

Now look at me I'm sparkling, a firework, a dancing flame…

You will never put me out again, I'm glowing…

So you can keep the diamond ring, it don't mean nothing anyway…

In fact you can keep everything, except for me…

* * *

Together, Jace and Clary along with the Lightwood and Magnus Bane returned to the New York institute to recover after all that had happened. Clary was just as filled with the desire for justice against Sebastian as he was, in fact even the Clave has made it a top priority to find Sebastian after he'd gone missing. She squeezed Jace's hand tightly as she looked up at him with emerald eyes filled with confidence and love.

"We'll fine him…Jace. I know we will, together," Clare whispered.

"I know we will," Jace murmured back as he pulled her into his arms. Their lips sealed with a soft and passion fill kiss.

* * *

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me…

No, this is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no (away from me) …

Throw your sticks and stones…

Throw your bombs and blows…

But you aren't gonna break my soul…

This is the part if me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no…

This is the part of me, no, (away from me)…

This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, no…

Throw your sticks and stones…

Throw you bombs and blows…

But you're not gonna break my soul…

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me…no

~End


End file.
